A twist of fate
by Haalix
Summary: What if Splinter was too late saving Mikey when he and his brothers were captured by Bishop and he already took some samples. What if Bishop captures a woman and injects her with Mikey's DNA? Worst summary ever. I do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic. though. Don't go harsh on me x.x**

**and does anyone knows the difference between 'Ninja turtles' and 'Teenage mutant ninja turtles' ? Just wondering. **

It was night again. The streets of New York were empty again. Darkness had fallen over the city. Some purple dragons were walking around the streets, searching in alleys. Hobo's were seeking a place to sleep. Inspecting garbage for food. There was a full moon and under that full moon, on the rooftop, was a beautiful girl. She was waiting, waiting for 4 figures to show up.

_She knew she shouldn't have gone out, not alone at least. And she certainly knew she shouldn't have checked out the strange sound in the abandoned alley. I mean how stupid could she be. She was alone. It was night and there was a whispering sound in a dark alley. But she went, she went to check it out. _

_She'd heard the news. About the 4 mysterious creatures who were running around New York. The reporters had warned them to stay alert at any time and certainly not leave the house at night. Not alone at least. But she did, and she was foolish enough to go into a dark alley. _

_As soon as she stepped into the shadows she knew she'd made a mistake. 2 strong hands grabbed her wrists and jerked it behind her body. Before she could even struggle she found the cold cuffs along her wrists. She had screamed, kicked. But the man was strong. And soon she found herself inside the van. _

The woman ran a finger along the marks on her wrists. 2 pink lines ran along her wrists. Showing where the cuffs had been. She tried to forget about it really, but how could you forget something when you were reminded of it every second of the day? It made her sick really.

* * *

_She didn't even realize that she was knocked out until she woke up. She tried to wiggle her arms but soon found out she couldn't. Her wrists were bound to some kind of rolling table with leather straps. Her upper arms, her torso and her legs were secured too. And she was rolling through some hall. Unfortunately she couldn't see who was carrying her. Her fingers twitched under the straps and tried to find a way out of the straps. _

_She soon approached a door and when it opened she froze in place. Not like she could move or anything but you still get the point. It was a lab. A relatively large lab with an open place in the middle._

_"Where am I, who are you?" The woman asked but the man or woman who was carrying her ignored her and pushed her further inside the lab. He, or she, placed her so she was almost standing in a vertical position and walked away from her. And it was a man. He had black her and a light skin. He wore glasses and some kind of black suit. _

_"Answer me! Who are you" The woman snared. This caught the attention of the man and turned towards her. Picking up a large syringe. _

_"Glad you asked Djinn" The man chuckled and slightly released the liquid inside the syringe and smirked. _

_"Don't even try do scare me, I asked you who you are. And how do you know my name?" The woman practically spat out and glanced over to the man. He chuckled again and walked over to her, revealing himself. Not like she'd not seen him already. _

_"I know everything about you. But since I'm a generous man and I know your name I'll tell you mine. When you scream for me to stop, you can call me… Bishop" _

* * *

It was until the tears were running down her cheek she realized she was crying. She ran her palms along her eyes to wipe the tears away and stared at them. All the frustration she had felt the last 4 months. She had cursed the man. She hated him with her dear life and wanted nothing more than revenge but she couldn't. For some reason she just couldn't.

* * *

_She was screaming, searing pain shooting through her body. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact she was strapped down. Only the pain existed. Chemical after chemical was forced inside her body. Mostly her belly. From her blurred vision she saw Bishop nearing again. He was carrying another needle. A clear liquid inside it. _

_Djinn closed her eyes, forcing her body to relax. She was a trained master in karate. She knew about meditating. Breathe in, breathe out. Force your body to relax. But she was far from relaxed. She waited. She waited so long for the pain to kick in but it was completely the opposite. All the pain she was still experiencing left. _

_She dared to open her green eyes and looked around in astonishment. Bishop was gone, she was alone. The straps around her wrists had loosened slightly from all the struggling but it wasn't enough for her to escape. She wiggled her wrist again to try her movement and found out she could move it slightly. _

_Next to her was a high table Bishop used to hold all his instrument. Needles, chemicals but nothing useful. Nothing useful expect for one small scalpel. It was sharp enough to cut the bindings at least. She stretched her fingers and tried to reach it but if was too far. Her fingers passed the syringe, the needle. She almost touched the red liquid but the scalpel was too far away. She began to tear. This was probably her only change to escape and she couldn't reach it. _

_She forced herself to calm down again. She wasn't going to freak out, not now. It wouldn't help her to escape. She looked over to the table. It was fully against her table. A small smile appeared on her face when her fingers reached out to the table and rolled it slightly closer to her table and grabbed the scalpel. But she wasn't free yet, just when she was holding the scalpel the door opened again. As quickly as she could she slid the scalpel under her body and bit her lip. _

* * *

It had become a scar. Over the last few months she saw it transforming from a wig stab wound to a small scar. But she didn't mind. It was worth it. If she hadn't done it Bishop would've noticed the scalpel and had taken it from her.

* * *

_"I hope you have seen the news, the 4 creatures who were walking around New York, right?" Bishop began and placed a big box on his table and began to unlock it. It was heavily secured with different kind of locks and finger prints. Whatever was in that box was extremely rare and expensive. _

_"I've heard about it, what has that to do with me?" Djinn spat out. She didn't understand what this had to do with her. Injecting her with different chemicals, kidnapping her. Why? Just for telling her a story about 4 mysterious creatures? _

_"A lot more than you think. I once captured these creatures. Let's say, a few weeks ago. Let me tell you, they are in fact turtles. Giant mutated turtles" Bishop explained. _

_Djinn rolled with her eyes in annoyance. "Sure. But then again, what has that to do with me?"_

_"All in time. You see before I could really check their build up, another mutant showed up and freed them. But not fast enough you know" He laughed viciously. "For one of the four, Michelangelo, it was too late" _

_"Is he…dead?" She bit her lip again, feeling the blood drip down her back. She just hoped that he wouldn't notice. And she hoped this Michelangelo wasn't dead. She was always this kind of person who cared for everyone. Not like she showed it but she did. And somehow she felt bad for him. Or it. He might be a giant turtle, like Bishop said, but he was still a someone. A living creature. _

_"No, unfortunately not" Djinn shivered slightly and Bishop finally opened the box. "But I could draw a large amount of blood and all the samples I need for my research" He smirked and showed the content of the box. Two large tubes of blood and different small containers of some sort containing different materials. Skin, liquid and more she didn't even know. And certainly didn't want to know. _

_"What kind of research?" She asked, slightly worried now. _

* * *

She closed her eyes again. He never answered that question but just injected something into her belly again. It wasn't painful but it was his DNA. She would become a mutant. The same mutant turtle as those 4. And she would be there, being tested on.

* * *

_She was already panting when Bishop finally left. Only a dull light was present in the room but it was enough. She was tested on for the rest of the night when Bishop finally left and was left alone. She reached for the blade and pulled it out in one swift movement. Like plaster, quick and painless. It was quick, but not painless. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming and began to cut the straps. As soon as she was freed she supported herself on the table she was strapped onto and slowly observed the room for any escape routes. _

_Her eyes fell on a document that was on the table and slowly walked over to it. 'Project turtle' was on it. That was her and without thinking she grabbed it and took it along with her. She walked along the endless drawers until she was one with a red cross on it and opened it. Luckily it wasn't locked and gratefully she took as much as she could. And thought she needed. Bandages, alcohol, needle and thread. And more basic medication. She couldn't go to a hospital, not anymore. She had to take care of herself from now on. _

_When she had everything in a big she'd found she scanned the room again. She quickly spotted an airshaft. This was almost too easy. She lifted the cover and slipped in it. She closed the cover and began to scrawl though it. The bandages she'd already applied to her back were already soaked but she couldn't stop now. At home she could threat it. And figure out what she was going to do now, as a mutant. _

* * *

That is what she thought at the moment. That she was going to be a mutant. But when she got home she noticed she was still the same human. Green eyes, long black hair, freckles under her face. She was still the same 15 years old girl. A lonely 15 years old girl. Abused by her father all these years, a mother who was dead. And herself being a run away. She didn't need them. When she got to her home she immediately threw everything on the floor and grabbed the needle and thread. She was lucky it wasn't exactly her back, more to the right and she could just reach it herself. Mostly due to the fact she was extremely flexible

As soon as she realized she wasn't a mutant just yet she tried to forget it. And as more days passed she decided the experiment had failed. She never touched the documents she brought with her, She never left the house at night. She always made sure she was with someone. Although she didn't know them, and they didn't know her. She just couldn't be alone. Days passed and despite her living style she began to notice she was growing thicker.

At first she thought it was the mutation who kicked in but after a few days she noticed it was only her belly. For the first time in 3 weeks she opened the documents and read it. Everything seemed to stop. The world began to spin around her and everything suddenly made sense. Still being human, the injections in her belly, her growing stomach, the nausea , the stomach pain.

She was pregnant with a turtle.

* * *

Okay maybe it sucks, maybe it's good idk unless you review. Can be either a bad or a good review though.

Next time will be with the turtles. Promise

Any tips or anything? Something i should include?


	2. Chapter 2

**Really not sure about this chapter, oh well**

* * *

"Leo" Mikey whined as he glanced over to his older brother. "Are we finally going home?" It was already late and as usual Mikey was getting bored. Leo had been watching over the city for the last 4 hours. Even Donnie and Raph were growing a bit tired.

"I have to agree with Mikey on this one." Donnie admitted while leaning against the brick wall. Leo sighed and turned around from the city and walked over to his brothers.

"Maybe you're right. Let's call it a night" He shrugged and was ready to go before a dark figure jumped in front of him. It wasn't a very tall figure. In fact he was shorter than the turtles. He was wearing a cloak with a hoodie which hid his face. The cloak itself was wrapped around his whole body.

"I've been looking for you" The figure said. It wasn't the voice of a man. It was a young woman. Raph twirled his sais and shoved Leo aside.

"what ar ya thinkin'?" He growled and went into an offensive stance. Ready to strike the unknown figure. The figure however wasn't really impressed by his act and straightened herself. She didn't answer Raph's question and grabbed her twin Kama. It was a special gift from her master.

The Kama's were made of a special kind of alloy, indestructible. One of them was shaped into a sharp blade. This made it able to cut things through or in the worst cases: Kill or harm. The other one wasn't shaped into a blade but more like a curve so she could grab onto things.

She steadied her Kama's and ran over to Raph. With one swift movement she hooked her Kama around his leg and made Raph fall down on the ground. With amazing agility she dodged the incoming attack of Mikey and charged in on Leo. Sliding through his legs and hooking the Kama onto his leg and taking him down too.

Donnie charged in with his bo staff but she quickly deflected it with her Kama and gave a strong kick to his plastron.

She glanced over to the last standing turtle and charged in on him too. But she had no intention on knocking him down too. From the files she had seen the pictures. She had to get to the orange banded turtle. Michelangelo.

She grabbed her Kama's better and with a lot of jumping she charged in on Mikey. Dodging every attack from the orange turtle. It wasn't long before she managed to kick the nun chuck out of his hand and steadied her Kama again. With a quick movement she pulled his leg with her Kama without the blade. Mikey fell flat on his shell and with a swift movement she landed on top of him and pressed the Kama with the blade against his throat.

"Stay back!" She shouted over to the remaining three turtles and pulled Mikey up, still holding the blade to his throat.

"What do you want? We mean you no harm" Leo insisted and raised his katana's in response. The girl glanced over to them. She was like any girl her age, unpredictable. For a second she lowered her guard which Mikey took and pushed her away, in her belly. She doubled over when pain erupted through her belly and she doubled over. She fell to the ground and weakly held her Kama's.

"I swear I didn't push too hard" Mikey shouted when Leo gave him a look.

"I don't think you did Mikey, there is something wrong" Donnie rushed and walked over to the woman who was now clutching her stomach in pain. She wasn't even aware when she was pushed on her back by Donnie. The cloak she was still wearing fell off in the process. All 4 of the turtles were shocked by the sight. It wasn't a woman, far from it.

It was a young girl. Probably 15 or 16. She had freckles around her nose and she had long black hair with a slight tin. Donnie trailed his hand along the cloak and opened it. Beneath it were normal girl clothes in which she could easily move but what caught his attention was her swollen belly. He had seen many documentaries of teen pregnancies but there was something with her belly. He trailed his hand along her belly.

"Don't touch me" The girl spat out and weakly attempted to grab her Kama's again but Mikey picked them up before she could reach them.

"Calm down dudette, we won't hurt you. You attacked us first remember?" Mikey almost chuckled. The girl focused on her breathing and slowly the pain went away. She allowed the purple banded turtle to lift her up slightly and looked around. The turtle with the blue banded turtle walked over to her. She snorted, she was only interested in the orange one.

The blue one kneeled in front of her. "So who are you and why did you attack us?"

"Who I am is none of your business. And why I attacked you was because I was looking for him" She snared and pointed towards Mikey who was taken aback by surprise.

"Wow, why me?" He exclaimed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I want answers from you. But I already figured you aren't the smartest so I guess you aren't the best person to ask." The girl almost chuckled but quickly restrained herself.

"What is it what you want to know? And how do you know of our existence?" Donnie insisted while still holding her upper body. The girl sighed and glanced over to the purple one. He was obviously the smartest.

"If it's possible for mutant turtles to get a girl pregnant" She spat out. Most girls would maybe be embarrassed asking this but this girl was not that kind of person. She wasn't that easily embarrassed. Mikey almost jumped out of his shell when he heard the rough statement of the girl.

"Whoah! How does this concern me?!" Mikey exclaimed. Donnie mumbled something under his breath and trailed his eyes towards her swollen belly.

"You think you're pregnant?" He frowned. "With who?"

The girl breathed out in annoyance. She couldn't believe she just called this purple turtle smart. "With that orange one of course" She shrugged. "What's your name anyways" She asked.

"Well that's Mikey" Donnie began to explain but the girl cut him off.

"I already know that dude. Michelangelo, Mikey. Orange turtle. Nun chucks. How do you think I went after him" She chuckled.

"That's just creepy" Mikey pouted.

"it is…." Donnie said. "Anyways I'm Donnie, that is Leo and that is Raph" He introduced and pointed to himself, the blue banded turtle and the red one. Figuring these creatures weren't so bad after all the sighed.

"My name is Rayna Siatra." She introduced herself.

"So what makes you think you're… well you know… pregnant?" Donnie asked slightly embarrassed about the subject.

"Some creepy guy named Bishop abducted me 4 months ago and injected me with Mikey's DNA." She explained.

"So how do you know that caused him to be pregnant and not just…. Uhm natural" Donnie blushed slightly. Rayna rolled her eyes slightly and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Because I stole his documents and I guess. 'subject Djinn is successfully injected with the mutant DNA semen of the turtle known as Michelangelo' proves my speculations. Besides my belly is obviously swollen. And no I haven't had sex with anyone in the last year or so" She chuckled. Speaking of it like it was the most obvious thing to say. I haven't had sex in the last year. Of course. It's nothing at all.

"Subject Djinn?" Donnie frowned. She just said her name was Rayna. What was subject Djinn supposed to mean?

"Runaway. Changed my name ever since" She shrugged like it wasn't anything big.

"Donnie what should we do?" Leo's voice kicked in and glanced over to the girl. Donnie carefully pushed on Rayna's belly and frowned again.

"I think we should bring her to the lair. Her stomach is hard and I can vaguely find a few bumps. I think she really has eggs inside of her stomach"

* * *

**Still not sure about this chapter geez. **

**If the kama is not clear (and the origniol kama is slightly different) you can look for it on Google: 'Akali kama' I think it was the 4 th picture or something. **

**So she's pregnant with eggs.. this oughta be fun xD**

**Wonder how that is going to work out…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uuuhhmm... Homework? o.O **

**Anyways...**

"Can you please be careful for once" Rayna snorted when Raph jumped from one rooftop towards the other.

"Can't help it there are rooftops over here" Raph spat back. Clearly annoyed by the girl. And if it wasn't for her being pregnant he would have dropped her already. All the way home all she had done was complaining.

"You could've jumped better" The girl growled. Next to her Donnie began to chuckle slightly. They were almost home, for which he was grateful. Raph was almost about to drop Rayna because of annoyance. Not like he could blame him, nor Rayna. He somehow could understand why Rayna was acting like this. It's not any day you are injected with pure turtle DNA. And apart from that, she is a real pain in the ass and Raph had every reason to let her drop.

Finally after 20 minutes of complaining they finally reached the manhole cover. Mikey silently opened it and jumped down. He was silent for the whole way back. Which was perfectly understandable taking in that he could become a father any day now. If what Rayna told was true.

"You better be careful" Rayna growled before Raph got ready to jump. Raph growled in annoyance and held back the urge to just drop her. As careful as he could, and that meant jump down carelessly, he landed on the ground.

Immediately a scream erupted from the girls throat and she reached for her belly. "Aw goddammit. Ijustpeedmypants" She cursed and shut her eyes closely.

Leo quickly closed the manhole cover and jumped down too. "What happened?" He asked immediately, sending Raph a death glance.

"I just peed my pants, what does it look like?!" She practically shouted.

"Ah someone didn't get his Potty training" Raph teased her. Finally being able to get her back for all her complaining.

"Raph this is serious, I think her water just broke" Donnie pointed out and placed his hands on her belly.

"My what broke?!" Rayna shouted and began to stir. "Oh crap, I can't have my baby here. I hafta go to a hospital"

Raph slapped the girl on the head in annoyance. "Think for once shell brain, ya can't have yer mutant baby in a hospital. Think" He snorted.

"He's right, come on we have to be quick." Donnie obligated and started running. Raph ignored all the further protests from the woman and he ran too. He didn't know much about pregnancies but he did know enough to know that this was serious.

Even quicker than other times they reached the lair and for once they were grateful master Splinter was on his vacation. How could they possibly explain Mikey was about to have a child? The woman was now screaming instead of complaining. The pain in her belly was too much.

She had read about pregnancies so many times but this was just torture. It felt like her belly was going to rip open any minute. She didn't have a child before but she knew this was way worse (And it is, not like I have experience but just trust me xd)

"Yer not undressing me" Rayna growled dangerously when Donnie reached for her clothes. She was too weak to struggle and helplessly had to watch how the purple mutant undressed her. Donnie didn't like to do this but if he didn't she was going to die.

"Guys get me some towels and some warm and cold water!" Donnie screamed as he picked up as many tools as he could and rushed over to the girl. He had no idea how to let her give birth. Humans weren't made to give birth to four eggs.

"Do something! I'm dying over here" Rayna screamed towards Donnie. He decided to ignore the comment and just did his work. After a few seconds he started to pale slightly and took a step back. Leo noticed this and gave him a questionable look.

"Don what's wrong? Why aren't you helping?" Leo whispered and placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"It won't fit Leo" He explained. You could already see the egg coming but it didn't fit. The bones around the entrance were just too small for an hard egg to fit. A soft baby head, of course, but a hard egg? No way.

"But otherwise she will die. You have to do something" Leo pleaded. He wanted to save the woman. She never asked for this. She couldn't die.

"I have to perform an Caesarean section on her Leo. And fast, otherwise the eggs will die, and so will she" Donnie explained. Leo once again rested a hand on his shoulder. Rayna began to protest because of the statement but once again both turtles ignored her. In the meantime Raph and Mikey had gone out. They figured it would give Donnie some space and concentration.

"What kind of section?!" Leo spoke, raising his voice slightly.

"I have to cut open her belly to reach her eggs!" Donnie snapped, harsher than actually intended. He would apologize late. But right now, Leo didn't need an apology.

"Do what you must do Donnie" He assured him. Donnie nodded quick and injected a strong sedative in her stomach.

"What are you…" Rayna growled but stopped midsentence as Donnie placed a scalpel on her belly and slowly cut it. It didn't hurt and she knew he was going to get her eggs. _Please don't die, please don't die_.

She closed her eyes fiercely and pleaded. In the last 4 months, how ridiculous it sounded, she had grown to care about the eggs. She felt them grow. Becoming larger and larger over the few months. She could feel them moving around in her stomach. Not like kicks but she could hear the eggs slightly moving around.

Over the months she had thought of names for them. If she wanted to have boys, if she wanted girls. What she should eat, if she should influence the gender after all. She unintentionally closed her eyes. _Please don't die, please don't die_.

"It's done" Donnie whispered after a while. But there was something in his voice. Doubt. When Rayna opened her eyes again there was still a numb feeling in her lower regions but there was a blanket on top of it. For which she was like really grateful, it's not very pleasant to show every part of your body to mutant turtles.

"How…" She panted and let a breath escape her mouth. "How are they?" The last sentence barely came out as a whisper but they seemed to hear it as Donnie shrugged slightly. He walked over to the eggs and inspected them. Listening to them with a stethoscope. Carefully he inspected all of them. Listening to each of the 4 eggs. His face darkening with each egg.

"What's wrong Donnie?" Mikey whispered. The first time he had spoken in the last 40 minutes. Donnie was silent for a minute and glanced over to the four eggs. Carefully wrapped up in blankets and under a heat lamp. If you looked closely you could see that one of the eggs was slightly cracked.

Donnie took a deep breath and pointed towards the broken egg. "It sustained some damage, he's alive but I cannot tell the damage until it hatches" He explained and carefully rubbed the smooth surface of the egg. Mikey shuddered with worry and glanced over to the remaining three.

"What about them?" Just like Rayna's voice it barely came out as a whisper. A single tear formed in Donnie's eye.

"They…. They w-were in the s-stomach too l-long. " He began to sob. Rayna felt her face going pale. "3 didn't …. 3 of them didn't survive"

**Didn't expect that now didya? **


End file.
